


change my mind (shake my heart),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alex's POV, Breaking Up & Making Up, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Kissing in the Rain, Umbrellas, i love them, i mean cmon, super sleepy, we need more for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Alex liked to believe there were cliques in Stardew Valley. Groups only some people belonged to and could interact with. Going around this system… wouldn’t exactly be ideal per se, and most of the time, Alex tried his hardest to stay in line with it.But then again, most times he wasn’t glaring at Maru in the rain like she was a bug on the bottom of his shoe.or,Alex is in deep, deep, denial.
Relationships: Alex/Maru (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	change my mind (shake my heart),

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it!

Alex liked to believe there were cliques in Stardew Valley. Groups only some people belonged to and could interact with. Going around this system… wouldn’t exactly be ideal per se, and most of the time, Alex tried his hardest to stay in line with it.

But then again, most times he wasn’t glaring at Maru in the rain like she was a bug on the bottom of his shoe.

It’s quiet up in Pelican Town today, with the soft sound of rain hitting earth blending into the never silent background noise that belonged to birds, the stream, and the occasional engine.

Most times Alex would be inside with his grandparents, watching the news with his grandfather, or helping grandma with dinner.

But no. No, today Alex was staring at Maru through bangs that were plastered to his face, while she narrowed pretty brown eyes up at him, water falling around her as they rolled off her umbrella.

“Well, are you going to say anything?” she hissed, growing impatient with each moment she spent in the rain. Alex knew she was uncomfortable, finally realizing her work uniform underneath the worn jacket she used when it got chilly.

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the wet locks out of his face.

“You kissed me,” he said again, as if that sentence should strike a lightbulb in the young inventor’s head, but from the looks of it… “It was a mistake,” he added, looking away from her now. “You shouldn’t have, _we_ shouldn’t have…”

He stopped, taking a deep breath.

“I can’t be with you like that.”

Maru rolled her eyes, watching him through round frames. “And so what, Alex? For all I know, _you_ kissed me back, so I don’t care.” She huffed, shifting her weight to her other foot. “I already showed you that I’m willing to try. I understand if you’re afraid of what people might think, but even then, that shouldn’t affect what we are.” 

Maru shook her head. “So if you’re looking for an apology, you’re not going to get one. My feelings aren’t a joke, Alex. Don’t fuck with them.”

He stared at her with wide eyes, rubbing his nose unconsciously. She walked up to him, frowning at his face once they were less than an arm’s width apart. 

“I… “ he started, but couldn’t finish. The words died on his lips.

See, Alex liked to believe there were cliques in Stardew Valley. Going against them would result in pitiful consequences, and yet… and yet he still thought Maru was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on, with her milk chocolate skin and raspberry brown coloured hair. Her eyes were so tired, but he’s never seen such a vibrant pair in his life.

He swallowed as he tilted his head to the side, bringing a hand up to hold Maru’s cheek. He’s afraid of the townies, he thought, sighing inwardly when she leaned into his touch. Alex wanted to believe he had a standard to uphold. 

But with Maru… he was willing to break that stupid clique code; break that stupid stereotype people had made for him.

Alex _was_ a dumb jock, sure, but he _was_ the only one to see how gorgeous Maru was, so it really was a matter of how dumb everyone else was.

A disappointed sigh pulled him from his thoughts, light brown eyes meeting steady dark ones.

“For someone so dead set on doing things himself, I really want to know why I have to do everything for you,” Maru quipped, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

Alex huffed, straightening his posture as he pulled his hand away. “I would’ve realized on my own,” he whined. “You just hadn’t given me enough time,” he mumbled, causing her to laugh. He smiled then, shoving his hands in the pockets of his wet letterman jacket.

“You should go home, Maru,” he said softly, bending over just a bit. She twirled her umbrella over her head, and he watched as she bit the inside of her cheek.

“You too,” she replied, but neither moved, simply content with staring at the other.

The rain got harder, and Alex shivered slightly. Granny was going to be so pissed when he got back. He did, however, glance down at Maru when she began mumbling to herself, giving him no time to react as she threaded a hand through his hair and brought his face down to meet hers.

Alex froze momentarily before remembering that, yes, this is Maru that’s kissing you (again), and, yes, you two are kissing in the rain.

He smiled against her lips, framing her face with one hand as he brought her closer to him with the other. Soft, gentle, sweet-- he would never find enough words to describe what kissing her was like, and yet--

They jumped apart when her umbrella hit the ground, hitting the muddied path with an undignified splat that caused the two teens to laugh unceremoniously loud.

Maru picked up her dirty umbrella, spinning it slightly before looking up at Alex.

“Goodnight, Alex,” she said, walking up the path while watching over her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Maru,” he called after her, waving until he couldn’t see her anymore.

Alex liked to think that there were cliques in the valley, and in all honesty, there were. There would always be a group that wouldn’t associate with the rest because of their own beliefs and standards, he mused, watching puddles form as he made his way home.

But Alex also believed it was important for people to leave their comfort zones; important for people to break the standards other people have put over them based on their own pure observation.

Because you never know when you’ll miss out on something… something so important, there’s no guarantee it’ll come around again.

He snorted, shaking his head as he opened the door to his quiet home.

Because he would’ve missed the one of kind girl that was Maru.

And Alex wasn’t too sure he could forgive himself if he did.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, so uh, goodnight! Much love <3


End file.
